untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Jōtake Aikawa
Jōtake Aikawa (哀川 条丈, Aikawa Jōtake) is one of the main protagonists of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Gold Brings Disaster, and a minor character in Post-Meridian appearing briefly as Hajime's classmate, and the apparent relative of Ruaku Aikawa. Profile Background Jōtake was born into a rich family of six; two parents, three older brothers and an older sister. As the youngest child, ironically his parents didn't pay him much mind, since they hadn't intended to have a fifth child. Depressed, Jōtake tried to find a way to gain their attention. Searching through the house, he found a vault behind a painting and opened it after several attempts, finding the Stand Arrow. Reading an old document that was beside the Arrow, he came to understand that this Arrow could give him great power, so he stabbed himself through the neck with it as the paper instructed. He was found by the help with the arrow still through his neck. Just when they were about to call an ambulance, Jōtake awoke and ripped the Arrow out of his neck, realizing he felt so much stronger and aware than before. His family, now considering him a monster in need of mental medical assistance, disowned him and sent him to the Chaldea Medical Ward where Jōtake met Ritsuka Fujimaru, the one who was to help his mental condition. Ritsuka was the first to show him affection of any variation and Jōtake almost immediately opened up to him, venting about all that had happened to him in the past. Ritsuka seemed to understand and offered him consolation, bringing him small gifts as often as he could. Deciding he could trust Ritsuka, Jōtake told him about the Stand Arrow, which he had managed to sneak in with him. Ritsuka had been examining the weapon calmly when someone pushed Jōtake into Ritsuka violently and he stabbed himself through his neck. Panicked, Jōtake urged the doctors to help Ritsuka, but they sent him condescending looks, convinced he was lying so he could escape. The next day, Jōtake grabbed the still unconscious Ritsuka and broke out of the Ward. The two of them were on the run until they reached Morioh Town, encountering Sakura Matou, and then Jōtarō Kujo and Jōsuke Higashikata. Appearance Personality Jōtake is a very gruff and informal character with a knack for pissing people off. He's arrogant and secretive, keeping things to himself, but has a very strong sense of justice and self-preservation. While Jōtake won't hesitate in sacrificing someone to stay alive, he will always throw himself in the line of danger in order to save Ritsuka, Jōtarō, Jōsuke or Sakura as he considers them too valuable to him to die. He loves attention since there was a large lack of it when he was younger and shows off often, and this often makes him seem like a jerk but he really isn't, he's a soft child please protect him. Relationships Ritsuka Fujimaru He and Jōtake are best friends, very close and inseparable. They will throw themselves into the fire to save each other and trust one another completely. Sakura Matou Jōtarō Kujo Jōsuke Higashikata Trivia * His name, Jōtake, could also be read as Jojo ** Jōsuke jokingly mentions that they have the same name, and that they may as well be twins because of their similar appearance ** Jōtarō also comments about how he strongly resembles himself and Jōsuke, and at one point asked if he knew anyone with the surname Joestar Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aikawa Family Category:JJBA: Gold Brings Disaster Category:Stand User Category:Kinshiro Group Members Category:Active Category:Post-Meridian Characters Category:Side Characters